Smallville: Transfer
by Mcfly-Jr
Summary: A truck hits Lionel Luthor and he needs a blood transfer. He gets the blood from an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Transfer 

Description:

A truck hits Lionel Luthor and he needs a blood transfer. Of course, Lex says no.

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon on the first of March 2006. Lex was in his silver Porsche, starting it up. Lionel Luthor walked outside of the building and approached Lex's car. Lex opened the window and stuck his head out to Lionel.

"You can't stop me, dad." Said Lex. Lionel Luthor had his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"Lex, you're being foolish." Said Lionel. Lex lowered the chair of his Porsche a bit.

"I need to clear my head, get away from you" said Lex. Lionel was trying to be demanding.

"Is this what you really want when you are assistant manager of the company?" questioned Lionel.

"You can manage for a few days," said Lex. "All my life you've shown me that you are capable of managing things without me". Lex closed the window of the Porsche. He drove out of his parking spot and into the street. Lionel tried to run after the Porsche then stood still in the street. Lionel Luthor knew it was no use to force him to come back, he'll realise his mistakes after a few days. He heard a truck honking and turned around. He noticed what was going on and the truck hit him.

An hour later Lionel Luthor was in the hospital. Clark walked over to Lionel's room and saw Lex sitting on a chair next to his father.

Clark opened the door and Lex lifted his head up to see who it was.

Lex stood up to face Clark.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" questioned Lex.

"Just seeing how he is" said Clark.

"He betrayed you Clark," said Lex. "I left LuthorCorp"

"What do you mean?" questioned Clark.

"I left for a few days, to clear my head." Said Lex. "He chased after my car and got hit"

"He's going to be okay, Lex" said Clark.

"The doctors say he needs a blood transfer." said Lex. "And they say I have to give him blood"

"Are you going to do it?" questioned Clark. Lex walked towards the door.

"No" said Lex. He walked out. Clark used his X-Ray Vision. He saw a few broken bones; all he needs now is a blood transfer, which Lex isn't going to give.


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: Transfer 

Chapter 2:

The next day Clark rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Kent Farm In Smallville. Martha Kent was chopping some onions. Clark opened the fridge and took out a litre of orange juice. He was about to drink it from the carton when Martha Kent gave the signal to get a glass. Clark opened the cupboard and got a glass and poured some orange juice and put it back in the fridge.

"I heard that Lionel Luthor needs a blood transfer" said Martha.

"Yes, Lex refuses to give his blood" said Clark.

"You could always give Lionel your blood" joked Martha.

"That would make his day" said Clark with a smile. Clark opened the front door and super speeded to Lex's Mansion. He walked in and saw Lex sitting on his chair next to his desk.

"Clark?" said Lex. "What brings you here?"

"Lex, your dad really needs that blood" said Clark.

"Clark, this is between me and him" said Lex. "It's none of your business"

"Lex, he's your father" said Clark.

"Exactly my point" said Lex. "He never lets me in charge"

Clark didn't bother with this. He walked out of the Mansion.

He approached the Talon. He opened the double doors and saw Lana at the counter. He walked over to her and she noticed him.

"Clark, what a surprise" said Lana.

"Did you hear about Lionel?" said Clark.

"Yeah, so Lex won't give the blood?" questioned Lana.

"No, he's being a bit stubborn" said Clark.

"Well they've always had issues" said Lana. "But their a family, nothing should change that"

"I know Lana, but nothing we can do about it" said Clark. Lex walked into the Talon.

"Lex, we need to talk" said Lana. Lex gave what looked like an evil smile.

"Clark told you, didn't he" said Lex. "Like I said, none of your business"

"Lex, your father is dieing" said Lana. Lex stormed out of the Talon.


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: Transfer 

Chapter 3:

That Afternoon, Lex was gazing out his window. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Lex. Clark opened the doors and approached Lex with a smile.

"I'm glad you finally gave the blood" said Clark. Lex turned around.

"Oh it wasn't me," said Lex. "The person wishes to remain anonymous"

"Do you know who it is?" questioned Clark.

"Yes, it's your mother" said Lex.

"My mother gave blood to Lionel Luthor?" questioned Clark.

"I knew one of the Kents would donate the blood" said Lex. "Didn't you think of donating the blood?"

"Well I have a problem with needles" said Clark.

"A problem?" said Lex. "Remember the Lead Box I gave you"

"Who could forget" said Clark.

"Well my father told me whenever I am scared" said Lex. "I put my fears into the box"

"I should have done the same" said Clark. Clark couldn't have gave the blood if he wanted, since they can't put a needle through him and because his blood is not ordinary. Clark super speeded out of the Mansion.

"Clark?" said Lex.

He arrived at the Kent Farm.

He opened the door and saw his mother.

"I heard the news" said Clark. Martha Kent faced Clark.

"Someone had to do it" said Martha.

"I can't believe Lex didn't donate it" said Clark. A knock came from the door, it was Lionel Luthor. Clark turned his back on Lionel.

"Come in" Martha said. He went up to Martha.

"Martha, I would like to thank you" said Lionel.

"Well no one else would do it" said Martha.

"If there is any way to make it up to you" said Lionel. "Just say so"

"No, it's fine" said Martha.

"May I speak with Clark?" said Lionel. Clark turned around and looked at Lionel Luthor.

"Sure, I guess" said Martha. She walked up the stairs.

"I'm surprised you didn't give the blood" said Lionel. "But we both know that your blood is extraordinary"

"There's nothing special about me" said Clark.

"Let's not play games, Clark" said Lionel. "But I'd like to thank Martha for her donation"

Clark grabbed Lionel.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to face me" said Clark. Lionel brushed off dust from his jacket.

"I'm not going to hurt her" said Lionel. "I'll offer her a job at LuthorCorp"

Lionel walked out of the door. Martha walked down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked. Clark turned to face Martha.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Clark.

THE END


End file.
